


What were made for

by Darkangel9009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Demon Hunters, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Ghost Hunters, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Nightmares, Not What It Looks Like, Sins of the Father, Spooky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel9009/pseuds/Darkangel9009
Summary: Sam And Dean always made kept their fate at bay hiding the fact that they where meant to follow the foot steps of their father but the death of some loved ones and much more makes them realize just how important their life may become





	1. Lost and Then Not Found

**Author's Note:**

> Note I do not own any of these characters and the story line might be different then what the show depicts just meant for your enjoyment

Dean and his baby brother at the time seemed to have a normal childhood, until one day. There was a fire that had sparked in baby Sams nursery but that didn't seem as strange as how their mother died that night. She was pinned to the ceiling as the fire started Deans father handed over Sam and told him to get out while they still could, and that he would meet up with them soon just find a safe place to hide. Dean ran out of the burning home holding his baby brother close to his chest. "Don't worry Sammy I got you" he tried to hush his crying brother. 

 

Just then the sound of firetrucks, police car, and ambulances filled the air. Dean knew that it wouldn't be long now he just hoped that his father was alright. He did not want to lose both his parents in one night. He held tight to his brother as the fire trucks got closer. Just as the first truck rolled up his father came out of the now fully engulfed home. "Dad!" Dean yelled from where he was hiding. "Dean!?" "Oh my god thank god that you made it out with Sam." His father then held out his arms to take Sam from Dean. He rocked him in his arms "hey its alright little guy" he hushed. 

 

"Are you John Winchester"? A fireman asked from behind him. "Yes I am" he said in a gruff tone. "The fire seems like an accident but your wife... Your wife didn't make it out did she"? John hung his head down low " I couldn't get  to her in time she wanted me to take Sam first" He started with a lie because he knew that telling  him that his wife's body was hanging on the ceiling would sound nuts. "By the  time I got back to her she was gone". Tears formed in his eyes knowing that it had to be told that way, but he now knew what he had to do. He had to find the thing that killed his wife and the mother of his children. 

 

A few years later.... 

"Dean take care of your brother make sure nothing gets in lock the doors and windows." "Come on dad I know all  this". "I know Dean but its always good to make sure now listen up." Dean stopped complaining even though he was sick  of hearing the same routine over and over. "Don't under any circumstance answer the phone if I call I will let it ring once and hang up and call right back." Dean stood still not taking his eyes off his father. "But most importantly"..... "Take care of your brother" Dean said looking over at his brother. "Good boy" he said patting his shoulder. "Now I will be home some time Sunday if not you know what to do". "Call pastor Jim Murphy". "Right" John said closing the door behind him. 

 

Dean watched the door shut running quick once it did and locked it. Dean looked at Sam  who was watching T.V.  "Are you hungry" Dean asked. Sam who was usually quick to respond to food still sat quietly watching the T.V. "Sammy"? Dean got a little louder. Sam jumped up and looked over at his brother "What"? "You hungry"? Sam nodded his head still not taking his eyes of the T.V. Dean turned the stove on and started cooking spaghettios. Once they where done he found a bowl and filled it for Sam. "I don't want these I am tried of them" Sam whined. "You asked for them" Dean said angrily. "Yea I know but I want lucky charms". "They are all gone" Dean lied. "I seen the box" Sam instead. With out another word Dean took the bowl and emptied and washed it out  finding what was left of the lucky charms. 

 

He sighed as he watched him eat what was left. "Here you want the prize"? Sam held out something wrapped in plastic that he dug out from the box. Dean looked at him and smiled as he took the toy from his brothers hand. Once he ate Dean helped Sam into the tub got him cleaned up teeth brushed and into bed for a tired Sam.  As Dean was getting ready for bed he heard a loud sound of coming from Sams room. "Sam"?! Dean yelled as he rushed back to check on his baby brother. This is where a young Dean and Sam Winchester got a tasted of what their  future was going to bring.

 

A few years later. Dean is on a mission and Sam went to school and met a girl.

"Hey Jess" Sam said with a smile  and kiss on her cheek. "Hey Dean how was school"?  "Great I guess" Sam  laughed "any beer left"? Jess laughed your going to turn into beer with the amount you drink". Sam laughed again and looked over at the woman he loved. He thought that his life couldn't get any better. Till  he heard a knock on the door. "I will get it" Jess said walking up to the door. A man was standing there looking worn out and on a mission. "Excuse miss is Sam here"? Jess looked confused at him "Who are you" Jess said frighten. "Hey Dean" A frustrated Sam said looking at his older brother.

 

"Hey Sam can I talk to you"? Sam sighed and nodded. "Sam I need your help I am tracking something I am not sure what it is" "I can't help you" Sam cut Dean off. "You gotta Sam its who you are". "No Dean its not, not any more". "You can't tell me your happy here" Dean looked amused by the choices his younger brother made. "I am perfectly happy here now you need to go". Dean looked at Sam "man you don't know what you are missing out on". "Yea I do credit card scams and lying to people". Dean rolled his eyes "its not all that you know". "What do you mean Dean yes it is". Dean shook his head "wow you have changed". "Yea I have I grew up wanted something more then chasing ghost". "So you chose school right". "What about mom"? "What does she gotta to do with this"?

 

"What if the thing I am chasing is the thing that killed mom"? Dean you see the look of terror in Sams eyes. "You really think that Dean"? Dean nods his head as Sam started to break down what Dean was trying to tell  him. "Fine just this once but if its what killed mom I am done got it". Dean nods again "alright then lets roll". Sam goes to find Jess. "Hey I gotta to go for a bit my brother needs my help with something". "What do you mean he don't talk to you in forever and now he expects you to drop your life for him"? "Look I know hes been out of my life for sometime but he is family and maybe right now the only family I got". "You see my dad went on a hunting trip and no one has heard from him in a while". "Deans worried something happened so I must go to make sure things are alright". "I will call you babe love you". Jess didn't understand as she stood waving on the front porch.

 

 


	2. Decision can lead to death?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam are running into troubles a lot of people are dying and they don't know why but one death will strike one of the boys very hard.

Jess was still standing on the front porch wondering what made Sam change his mind about his brother. He never had anything good to say about the man and his father was even worse. From what he was telling her they where not good people. So why is he trying to help them out now? Jess sighed and headed back to bed where the whole house felt totally different. She sat in her empty bed looking up at the ceiling not knowing her life was going to end that night. 

"Dean why are we out here?" "I have been following dads leads from this" Dean pulls out their fathers journal the one he wrote all about his hunts and finds on demons. "Why do you have that"? Sam asked not really caring he honestly wanted nothing to do with his dad, his brother, or their business. He would rather finish his schooling marry Jess and move out into the nice country side and try to live a normal life and forget he was a Winchester. "Sam I have it because dad wanted me to try to help him work this one case". Sam rolled his eyes and sighed " I thought you told me this was about mom"? "Well it could be"? Dean said unsure of him self. "So you bring me out here not sure what the hell we are after"? Sam yelled. 

"Well you know I can't hunt with out you brother I have tried". "That is bullshit Dean and you know that". "Well if I said I was after something but wasn't sure what I knew you wouldn't have come out here with me". "Well Dean that one is true you can't just throw mom out there like that knowing it would make me help you". Dean sighed "come on man just this once help me out maybe we can get luck and find dad". "Why do you care where he is Dean you know he would do this one day". "I don't follow"? "You know leave and not come back he always made a habit of leaving maybe he got sick of coming back and is just wandering now". Dean let out a sigh "You have not yet tried to call him have you"? Sam gritted his teeth together "NO I haven't picked up the phone but neither has he". Dean backed down a bit but still looked at Sams face "Well I have tried to call him his phones either off or disconnected".

"What?" Sams gaze calmed down and his jaw on locked. "Yea man his phone its not working". "Maybe hes in a spot where he don't get service or something". Dean shrugged his shoulders then he would use a pay phone something just to tell me he's alright you know but"...... Dean's thoughts ran off the track as he seen his brother was upset. "What's wrong Sam"? Sam looked up "nothing just a bad feeling about Jess but I am sure its nothing". "You want me to take you home"? Sam's thoughts froze by his brothers kindness. You see Dean wasn't usually nice most of the time he was a jackass and thought for him self or his dick either one. Maybe his brother changed or maybe not did he really want to stick around and find out? 

Sam was conflicted does he go home to Jess forget about his family or does he go with his brother and check out whats going on with their dad. Sam needed a minute away from his brothers gaze so he went over and sat down behind Deans car. Sam was surprised Dean even still had. He held his hands to head and just shook it. Why was this such a hard choice he knew he would rather be with Jess but his brother seemed like he really wanted him to help. Sam sighed and looked at the sky.

Mean while back at the house..   
Jess was wondering why she was still awake she was so tried from all the house work and stuff that she should be sleeping. She sighed and tossed and turned she felt like someone was watching her. Around 1 a.m. Jess climbed out of bed figuring she need a beer or something maybe that will clam her lonely mind. She made her way down the long darken hall way. She couldn't shake the creepy feeling that she wasn't a lone. She blamed the fact that Sam wasn't there to tell her everything was alright. She found the kitchen and opened the frig door. Pulling out a green glass bottle and opening it. As she was about to put the bottle to her lips she heard a sound of breaking glass.

At this time Jess's heart beat quickened and sweat formed over her brow, she couldn't deny it now some one was in her house. She quick ran to the phone and called 911 but as soon as she hit the nine the phone line went dead. She ran back down to her bed room fumbling for her cell phone. With no luck finding it she slowly reached over to her night table and pulled out a small blade. She at this point was terrified with no way of contacting the police or Sam she didn't know where to turn. She sat on the floor in front of the bed room door when she heard foot steps in the hall way behind her. The foot steps where heavy and distinct so she couldn't blame it on the house settling. 

Back to Sam

Sam was still sitting at the back of car when Dean came over to him. "Hey I under stand if you would want to go back". Sam looked down at Dean "You would"? Dean unwilling nodded his head. "I would" is all Dean said. "Dean I want to help this could be what killed mom I want to go after it but once this is done I am done". Dean smirked thinking that's my brother. 

Sam was not wrong about what was going to happen to his girlfriend but he felt for his brother and wanted to make sure that his mothers killer was gone. So he and Dean got in the car and headed to a town in their dads journal. 


End file.
